What A Fan Wanted
by BlowMeAwayChrisJericho
Summary: Jamie-who is me finally meets the guy of her dreams. And he falls in love with her.


After facing Batista on Smackdown! which he have won, Chris Jericho was in the back, getting ready to leave. His match was the Main Event. Just like he wanted it to be. He was already in his street clothes; shirt and jeans. His Unified Tag Team Championships was already in the suitcase along with his wrestling gear and some other things. He had his blue Blackberry in his front pocket. He had the rental car to go back to the hotel.

Once he was ready, he put the suitcase right side up and pulled the handle out then wheeled it to the door, he opened it and walked out. He shut the lights off and closed the door behind him. Then he walked to the parking lot. He said bye to some of the backstage workers.

Once he got outside, he walked to his car. He is unaware of someone watching him. He stopped and looked around in the darkness of the night. Some cars where there. He was almost to his. So he kept walking. When he got to his car, he opened his trunk and put his suitcase in it then he shut the trunk and gave a little scream. He put his hand over his heart once he saw who it was. There was a girl next to the car. He didn't hear her come up. She looked at him and smiled. She had his new red shirt on. He saw it then looked up at her face. He then asked,

Chris Jericho -- May I help you?

The girl smiled and nodded her head.

Jamie -- Yes. My name is Jamie and I am a big fan of yours. I was wondering if you can sign my shirt.

He looked at it then walked over to her.

Chris Jericho -- Sure. You got a marker or something?

Jamie -- No.

Chris nodded, put his index finger up then went to the front. He opened the driver's side and reach in to find a marker. While looking, Jamie looked at his butt. When he got one he got out of the car and turned to her.

Chris Jericho -- Where do you want me to sign?

Jamie looked at her shirt and thought about it. Then she looked up at him.

Jamie -- Sign the front, please.

He nodded and signed the front of the shirt on the bottom. After that, he pulled back and said,

Chris Jericho -- There you go.

Jamie looked at it then smiled at Jericho.

Jamie -- Thank you.

He grinned then went to get into the car. He looked at Jamie and rolled the window down.

Chris Jericho -- No problem. Now you can go back to your friends and tell you just met Chris Jericho.

Jamie looked at him then around. Chris notice she was confused and worried. So he asked,

Chris Jericho -- You ok?

Jamie -- Yes, it just I didn't come with my friends, just me.

Chris Jericho -- Oh. Well hop in your car and go to them then.

He started up the engine when she spoke again.

Jamie -- Wish I can, but I walked here from the hotel where you guys are staying at.

Chris looked at her then inside his car. He sighed and said,

Chris Jericho -- I will take you back to the hotel. Get in the front.

Jamie smiled then went to the passenger side and got in. Chris looked at her then drove to the hotel. Jamie was smiling and will indeed tell her friends about this. It was silence for a bit until Chris turned on the CD player that was in the car. He looked at Jamie. She looked at him.

Chris Jericho -- You don't mind if I put my band on, do you?

Jamie -- No. You can put it on.

So he put it on and both of them listen to it. Jamie nodded her head to the beat. Jericho notice and smirked.

Chris Jericho -- Ever heard of Fozzy?

Jamie -- No. But I know its your band and it's a great band. You sing awesome. Love your voice.

Chris Jericho -- Thanks.

Jamie smirked and looked out the window. Chris was almost to the hotel. He was thinking about his kids, that was with his ex-wife. He missed them alot. He looked at Jamie then at the road. Jamie looked over at Chris then at her hands.

Soon he got to the hotel, Jamie looked at Chris. She smiled at him. When he parked the car, he shut the engine off and looked at Jamie. He saw her looking at him.

Jamie -- Thanks for taking me to the hotel.

Chris Jericho -- No problem.

He got out then she did. He got his suitcase from the trunk. After Chris got his suitcase, he looked at Jamie. He smiled then headed to the hotel doors. She followed him. He looked behind his shoulder and saw her following him. He was ok with it. He went to the elevator and pressed the up button. Jamie went to him. Jericho looked at her. Soon the doors opened and Chris let her in first. Jamie smiled and walked into the elevator. Unlike Jericho, he looked at her ass. He smirked and walked in before she faced him. He stood by her and pressed his floor number. He looked over at her and asked,

Chris Jericho -- How old are you?

Jamie -- 23. Why?

Chris Jericho -- Just wondering. No worry.

Chris smirked and looked at the floor then at the doors. Jamie looked at him, too then lean against the wall of the elevator. After a few minutes, the doors opened on his floor, he got out and Jamie followed him. He stopped then looked over at her.

Chris Jericho -- Where is your room?

Jamie -- It's the floor below, but I want to...talk to you more. I am your biggest fan, ya know?

Chris nodded and said,

Chris Jericho -- Ok then. Come on.

Jamie smiled and followed Chris to his hotel room. Which was a suite. Once he got there, he opened the door and let her in. She walked in and Chris followed her. The door closed behind him. Jamie looked around the room then went to sit down on the sofa. Chris went to his bed and put his suitcase on it and unzipped it. He got out his Unified Tag Team Championship out. Then his wrestling gear. Jamie went to him and looked at the titles. She touch one of them and Chris looked at her.

Jamie -- Can I hold it?

He looked her then at the titles. He picked one of them up and hand it to her. She took it and put it on her shoulder. He looked at her and smirked. Jamie patted the title then looked at Chris. She smiled at him.

Chris Jericho -- The title looks good on you.

Jamie -- Thanks, but the title looks good on you better though.

She gave the titles back to him and he took it. His hand touch hers. Chris grinned and put he title on the bed and looked up at her.

Chris Jericho -- So..I guess you can leave now?

He really didn't want her to leave. She looked up at him.

Jamie -- I don't want to. I want to talk to you a bit more.

She went to sit down on the couch in front of the TV and he watched her. She looked back at him.

Jamie -- How is your wife and kids?

Chris looked at the floor then walked over to her. He sat down and licked his lips.

Chris Jericho -- We got divorce. So we are not great. My kids are going awesome. I miss them alot when I am on the road.

Jamie looked at him. She didn't know they divorced.

Jamie -- I am sorry. I didn't know that. Hope you are ok?

Chris nodded and looked at her.

Chris Jericho -- Yes, I am ok now. Just wish to have someone to love, ya know?

Jamie -- Yes. I am a loner, too. Sucks being without someone to love.

Chris nodded. He looked at the TV then back at Jamie. He scooted over to her. Jamie notice and smiled. He put his hand over hers and hold it. She looked up at him. He was still looking at her, thinking of what to do.

Chris Jericho -- What if I told you that I have fallen for you, what would you say?

Jamie -- I would say that I have already fallen for you a long time ago. I never stopped loving you. Your my favorite wrestler of all time now.

Jericho bit his bottom lip then lean in to her face and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. He pulled back and sighed.

Chris Jericho -- Well, I think you are very cute.

Jamie -- Well I think you are super hot. Hell, you are.

Chris smiled and got up. He helped Jamie up. Then asked,

Chris Jericho -- Want to go to bed with me?

Jamie -- Hell yeah.

Chris smiled and kissed her again. Then they went to bed. Chris took the suitcases and belts off the bed and put it on the ground. Jamie sat down then lay down. Jericho took his shirt off and put it on the ground. Jamie looked at him and smiled. She sat up and put her hands on his chest and rubbed it. Jericho smirked and bit his bottom lip. Then he lightly push her back on he bed. He got on her and kissed her neck. His hands on each side of her head. She put her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He put her leg around his waist. She put her leg around his waist, too. He kissed her cheek then her lips again. He put his tongue in her mouth and they french kissed. Chris then took her shirt off and saw her bra.

Chris Jericho -- Nice bra.

Jamie -- Thanks.

They continued to kiss. Chris then took her bra off. He saw her chest and grinned that he uses in the ring. Jamie smiled. He bend down and sucked on one of her nipple. She moaned. Chris smirked and kept doing it. After a while, he got off and took his sneakers off then his jeans. Jamie watched him. Then he took his boxers off and his dick was a bit straight. Jamie looked at it then at Chris.

Jamie -- You want to have sex, do you?

Chris Jericho -- Yes. Don't you?

She nodded and Chris smirked. She took her sneakers and pants off. Then her thong. Chris looked at her and grinned. Then he got back on her. He kissed her lips and neck again. She kissed him back and waited for him to put him in. Chris stopped and looked at her.

Chris Jericho -- Ready?

She nodded and closed her eyes. Jericho grinned. She put her legs around his waist again. He looked at her then put himself into her. They both moaned. Chris went slow then fast. He had his eyes closed. He kept going in and out. Jamie moaned and arch her back. She still had her arms around his neck. He had his hands on her hips. Jamie moaned his name.

Jamie -- Christopher. MMMM.

Chris loved it when she say his name. He bit his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and looked at her. After a while, he lay down and she got ontop of him. She went up and down on him. She had her hands on his chest and his hands were still on her hips. She bend down and kissed his lips then his neck. Chris moaned. He closed his eyes again then opened them. He looked at her boobs as they bounced with her. He sat up and sucked on the nipple he didn't get to. Jamie closed her eyes and moaned. She put her hand on his head. Chris had said her name, too.

Chris Jericho -- Oh, God. Jamie. Damn you are...awesome.

After a while of having sex, they stopped. Jamie lay on him, his dick was out of her and he had his arms around her. Both were breathing heavy and was hot. Chris got the covers off them and they just lay there. Chris stroke Jamie's hair. He kissed her head and she smiled. She turned her head to look at him.

Jamie -- I love you.

Chris Jericho -- I love you, too.

Jamie smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. She smiled and lay next to him now. He put his arm around her. Jamie put her head under his chin. He kissed her head. She then said,

Jamie -- Lets just sleep. I'm tired.

Chris Jericho -- Ok, babe.

She smiled the fell asleep. Chris just watch her. He then went to sleep, too.


End file.
